The Bloodstained God
by Fujimoto
Summary: Japan has to take care of Italy while Germany is away; however, when England wants to help trouble seems to "magically" show up Kiku's house. Japan x Female N. Italy
1. Chapter 1

"Japan! Japan!" A voice shouted happily. The dark haired man turned slowly and saw his friend running toward him.

"Italy-san..is there something I can help you with?"

_Konichiwa I am Kiku Honda and the man running toward me is a friend of mine. He is living with me for a couple of days due to the fact that I promised Germany-sama I would look after him while he was away. Germany-sama made it very clear to keep an eye on him._

"Ve~ Japan I'm hungry do you have any pasta~?" The Italian asked. The Asian man sighed; this wasn't the first time Feliciano asked for the same thing.

"No... Italy-san gomen" He replied to him for about the third time, was it just him or did he sound like a broken record?

"I'm so hungry!...Ve~ Japan feed me!" He whined. Japan sighed; sometimes the Asian wondered if Italy was still in the mind of a child.

"Italy-san my country has no pasta, the only thing close to pasta would be the noodles you always eat" Kiku explained, the Italian understood; however, he didn't want to make it so. A world without pasta is like a world without ice-cream!

"Veeeee! I'm going to starve to death!" He cried. Kiku placed his palm on his face. How on earth did Germany deal with this type of behavior? The dark haired man guessed that he really had no choice but to go and buy some pasta for the Italian even if it meant going to his place. Deciding on it he nodded and stood up.

"Italy-san if you truly wish to have pasta then I will go and retrieve some for you Italy's eyes sparkled with joy."

"Ve~! Really? You'll go and buy pasta? Oh grazie Japan! Grazie!" Italy jumped and hugged Japan with such joy; however, Kiku was very uncomfortable. He still wasn't use to the Italian's sudden hugs.

"H-hai, I'll be back. Please ..try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone" Kiku requested toward his friend. Italy nodded as if trying to tell him what could go wrong? Somehow Kiku really wanted to believe the Italian but doubt crept from within. Japan walked among the trails of Italy, it took him exactly 4 hours (because he can!) to arrive and now fearing to even admit it himself he was very worried for his home. Who knows what kind of mischief Italy was getting himself into already. Just the thought was giving him a headache.

* * *

><p>"Japan!" A voice called out. Kiku turned and noticed it was his old friend England.<p>

"Konichiwa England-san it's very nice to see you" He replied politely.

"What brings you here in Italy? I thought you were taking care of that wanker" England stated as the information was shared rather quickly by France. No secret was safe once France knew about it.

"I am here to buy Italy-san pasta" Kiku responded. Arthur wasn't surprised; it was only a matter of time before that childish nation nerved the calm Japanese man.

"You actually came all the way over here for that wanker? If it were me I would have let him starve himself" England said as a matter of fact kind of tone. Japan only stared at his friend, that was an idea but he vowed to Germany that he would take good care of him and no Japanese man ever breaks a vow.

"Arigato gozaimasu for your concern England-san but I promised Germany-sama I would take very good care of Italy-san" Arthur couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for him.

"Oh I ve got it!" He yelled as an idea popped right into mind.

"I beg your pardon?" Japan asked for it was so suddenly. All he knew was that they were having a conversation over Italy and then he goes and shouts. England sweat dropped realizing that he thought aloud.

"Uh... haha no nothing! I have to go Japan. I'll see you later!" Arthur waved as he ran away, Japan in the other hand had no idea what just went on or how to deal with the moment for he has never witness such a thing.

"How... strange" Was his only statement.

* * *

><p>With England<p>

"I will make sure Japan doesn't have any trouble with that wanker!" Arthur said with a smile slowly forming onto his face. The British man ran toward his car and drove all the way toward his house. He quickly put on his black robe and drew a very familiar star onto the ground. "This may look bad now Japan, but you will thank me later. Germany thinks that he can throw his burden at other people! Please!" He continued as he walked toward his bookshelf and took out a huge black book with different designs and spell casting labels.

He turned the page to a certain page he marked once before.

"I was saving this for that annoying frog, but you my friend need it more than I" Arthur raised his hand above and began chanting. "From the darkness below and evil inside punish those who deserve to cry" He began. "From old to young, from male to female, beginning as a free individual to a faithful servant, ...uh what the bloody hell?" Arthur cursed. "This last line is smudged! I can't read it!" Now he felt utter useless, he can't finish the spell without the last line. "I'm sorry Japan, I tried"

Little did he know...

* * *

><p>With Italy<p>

"Ve~ Japan sure is taking long" Feliciano said getting very hungry now. "Maybe I should take a walk or play hide and seek by myself until Japan gets here! Oh I know I'll draw a picture for Japan!" Finally deciding on what he was going to do Italy stood up from the mat he was sitting on and started to walk towards the door, suddenly as he walked he started to feel dizzy out of nowhere.

"Huh ...? E-everything i-is sta-rting ..to ..get ...Kiku ..."The Italian mouthed as he fell onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Alice: I'm back~<p>

Italy: I don't even know who you are!

Alice: Oh you'll know *laughs evil*

Italy: Uh...I'M SCARED!

Alice: Don't be! You'll love me! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku finally arrived home carrying the groceries from his pasta retrieving adventure.

_'I hope my house is okay'_ The Japanese man thought. He opened his door as he changed his shoes walking in quietly as he always did.

"Italy-san" Japan called out."Italy-san are you still here?" The dark haired man noted the quietness of his home. Something wasn't right. Kiku dropped the groceries and quickly searched around his home. "Feliciano-san!" He called in a panic state; he ran towards his room and gasped. There lying on his floor was the said Italian he was so worried about a moment ago. This made Kiku sigh in relief; he slowly walked toward the sleeping man and bent down to wake him. "Italy-san... Italy-san wake up" Japan said shaking him slightly to wake the man; however, it didn't seem to be working, this made the dark haired eyebrows narrow. "Italy-san.." He tried again but no vale. This was something else..

_'Wait what did Germany-sama tell me..?'_ He questioned himself.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_ Japan was sitting on the lunch table after the world meeting was over. Once again nothing was resolved, nothing but fights and useless arguments._

_"Japan" A voice called out. Kiku turned toward the voice and realized it was his friend Germany._

_"Germany-sama, what can I do for you?" He asked politely. _

_"Have you seen Italy?" The blond man asked. Japan thought a little and remembered why he asked. During the meeting Italy slipped out, not that it really mattered since Italy didn't really help much either, I mean if you counted Pasta for every little solution to the problems. _

_"Ano...I think he stepped out during the meeting" This made the German man sigh. "Is there a problem?" _

_"Ja, you see every time Italy takes his little siestas he falls like a rock, literally" Kiku rose an eyebrow in question as if telling him that he didn't get it. Seeing this action Ludwig was nice enough to explain. "Well you see, when Italy falls to sleep it is impossible to wake him up afterward. He usually gets up by himself after 4 to 6 hours" The Japanese man's eyes widen in shock. "Ja, I know it s very unbelievable"_

_ End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed. He knew that there was technically no other choice but to carry him in his room (since the little Italian refuse to sleep on his own). Japan bent down and carried the Italian man to his room; however, as he walked towards his door he noticed something very odd about his friend.<p>

"How odd.. Italy-san doesn't weigh as much as I would suspect" Pushing that suspicion aside he continued his activity and place the man on to his shiki futon.

_'Perhaps I should prepare the meal he has been requesting for when he wakes'_ Deciding on it Japan quickly stood up and walked back out of his room but closed the door, not to disturb his friend. Later Japan had finished making Italy's favorite meal and looked at the time in his kitchen. "It's already 8:00 p.m.?" Kiku turned toward the direction of his room and no sound was made from there or any evidence that there was to being with. "How strange" He narrowed his eyes. "I should check if he's okay" Right when he was about to make his move his phone rang.

"Mushi, Mushi" He answered.

"Gouten Tag" Replied the other side, Japan s eyes widen in shock.

"Germany-sama konichiwa, how are you?" He said to the man he gave his up most respect to.

"I'm fine thank you. How is everything going at your place? Is Feliciano staying out of trouble?" Kiku wasn't surprised that Germany asked about the nation because he figured Germany liked Italy which in this case wouldn't be a surprise either.

"Hai, everything is fine. Italy-san is taking one of his siestas" He answered.

"A siesta at this hour?" The German questioned.

"H-hai, he is in my room as we speak," He began. "Is there a problem?"

"Nein, it's just that he never takes siestas at this hour. Not that I would note his sleeping habits or anything" He stated rather quickly.

"I see.." Kiku replied. "Germany-sama do you happen to know how much Italy-san weighs?"

"His weight? Let me see... I believe it was 170.4. Why?"

"Uh..n-no reason arigato Germany-sama" Japan narrowed his eyes. Now he knew something was definitely wrong with the Italian.

"Normally he wakes up on his own, there isn't much to worry about it happens all the time. I have to let you go. I'll be back within a few days"

"We'll be here for your arrival, sayonara" And with that said he hung up the phone. _'What could be wrong with Italy-san? Perhaps it's just my imagination._'

* * *

><p>With Italy<p>

Feliciano was on Japan s bed sleeping as a dream began to play like a black and white film.

"_I'm leaving.." Chibitalia stood there shocked as his one and only love uttered those words._

_"But why?" He yelled as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes._

_"There is a war I want to be a part of so that I can be a stronger better nation... in order to protect you" Chibitalia's eyes widen. He was doing this for him?_

_"No please don't go! I'll be left alone! What would I do without you?" He cried. Holy Roman Empire slowly wiped away the tears that started to fall._

_"Don t worry; I'll be back before you know it. Even if it becomes many years after the war, you will always be my favorite little nation" Chibitalia didn't want Holy Roman Empire to leave but he knew there was nothing he could do._

_"Holy Roman Empire we have to leave soon sir" The small nation turned toward his comrades and nodded._

_"I have to go.. "_

_"Wait! Before you leave take this!" He cried as he handed him his broom stick._

_"A broom stick?" Chibitalia nodded._

_"So that every time you use it, you can think of me" Holy Roman blushed._

_"T-thank you ...but now I feel like I have to give you something in return. What does one give to someone he likes?" He asked her ._

_"A kiss" Was Chibitalia's response. Holy Roman Empire nodded and started to lean toward little Italy as the little nation began to do the same. Within seconds their lips meet, once it was over Holy Roman Empire said._

_"I love you.."_

End of Dream

* * *

><p>"Holy Roman Empire don't go!" Italy yelled as he sat up quickly. "Huh?...where am I?" He asked as he examined his surroundings. "I'm in Japan's room but..I was in- did Japan carry me here?" He questioned himself. Just as he asked himself this question the front door suddenly opened with a certain dark haired man.<p>

"Italy-san! Are you-" He stopped his sentence dropping his katana. "Italy-san... ?"

* * *

><p>Alice: Done!<p>

Italy: What happened to me?

Germany: Why are you torturing him?

Japan: Shouldn't that be Russia-san?

Alice: I BECAME one with Mother Russia! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

All three: La gasp!

Alice: Did you all take lessons from France or something?

Italy: Germany I'm scared!

Germany: So am I Italy...so am I.

Alice: I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn-

Japan: I LOVE WHAT?

Italy: And I thought Germany was a pervert!

Germany: Italy shut up!


End file.
